Fuera de alcance
by Rubyrex Birch
Summary: Natsu se entera de que su padre a sido asesinado y por alguna razón sufre de amnesia pero con ayuda Wendy Marvell, una niña de 13 años que estudia en Fairy Tail comenzara a recuperar sus recuerdos en los cuales encontrara pistas para encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su padre. Pero hay algo que ellos no saben. LevyxNatsuxWendy LIME
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde lluviosa de otoño.

─La victima fue identificada como Dragneel. En otras noticias, un joven fue encontrado sin...─.

Una pequeña apago la TV ─Las noticias son muy tristes...─ dijo la peli-azul de unos 13 años de edad, Wendy Marvell.

La niña estaba en la puerta de su hogar apunto de salir.

─¡ya me voy mamá!─.

─¡Claro, no olvides el paraguas ni tu impermeable y ve con cuidado!─ grito desde otro punto de la casa.

─Sí mamá─ acto seguido tomo su mochila y un paraguas y salio rumbo al coligió.

La ruta que usualmente tomaba para ir al instituto estaba inundada por el agua de la lluvia que aun caía. Entonces tubo que tomar una desviación.

─¿Disculpe sabe que sucedió aquí?─ pregunto un chico de extraña cabellera rosada a una persona que pasaba por ahí. Aquel chico se veía algo alterado.

Aquella persona lo ignoro, perecía como si ni siquiera lo hubiese visto, cosa que molesto mucho al de cabello rosado.

─¡Tch!─ chasqueo la lengua molesto. luego vio a la pequeña Wendy que pasaba aun lado de el. entonces se acerco a ella ─Disculpa pequeña, ¿podrías decirme que sucedió aquí?─ dijo señalando a una casa que estaba rodeada de una cinta amarilla de policía.

─No lo se, ¿por que quieres saberlo?, lo siento no es asunto mio─.

─No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que vivo aquí pero no estuve presente cuando todo esto sucedió, por alguna extraña razón desperté en un callejón en medio de la ciudad "y no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo mi nombre y donde vivía" ─. pensó aquello ultimo poniendo una cara de dolor ─Cuando llegue aquí vi a un montón de policías intente pedirles una explicación pero... todos me ignoraban como si no estuviera ahí...─.

Hubo un momento de silencio. silencio que fue interrumpido por un sonido que venia del impermeable de la pequeña peli-azul. Era su celular. Lo tomo y contesto al telefono.

─Hola─.

─_¡Que demonios te sucede! ¡llegas tarde, Wendy!_─ Se escucho al otro lado de la linea.

─¡Cierto! ¡voy corriendo Merudy!─ colgó el telefono ─Lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos─ ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, que sin darse cuenta, cautivo al chico. iba a salir corriendo para evitar un regaño por parte de su amiga pero algo la detuvo. Era el tomando su mano.

El chico con cabeza de chicle no quería que se fuera, por alguna razón se sentía extremadamente cómodo con ella. Cayo en cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo y se avergonzó ─No me dijiste tu nombre─ Dijo desviando la mirada para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo. ¡¿Que demonios le pasaba?! es una chica muy pequeña para el. _"Seguramente soy un pervertido" _Pensó.

─M-me llamo W-Wendy, Wendy Marvell─ dijo un poco ruborizada por el contacto, la mano de Natsu estaba fría pero a la vez era cálida y agradable. sentía una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo ─¿Cual es tu nombre?─ estaba roja como un tomate.

─Natsu Dragneel...─

En ese momento Wendy recordó algo "─_La victima fue identificada como Dragneel─." _entonces se dio cuenta de algo... La casa de aquel chico es una escena del crimen y que seguramente algún familiar fue asesinado ahí. No pudo evitar sentir pena por el, lo conoció hace unos momentos pero sentía un gran dolor en su pecho al saber que cuando el se enterara estaría muy deprimido. una traicionera lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo y comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

─¿Estas bien?─ pregunto mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de la chica para secar su lagrima.

─Sí... estoy... bien...─ hablo débilmente ─Bueno nos vemos─ dicho esto se soltó del agarre del peli-rosa y salio corriendo hacia el instituto.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail un prestigioso instituto de educación secundaria y preparatoria. En la entrada de dicho lugar se podía apreciar a una chica de cabello rosado que parecía estar esperando a alguien.<p>

La chica vio una cabellera azul acercarse corriendo ─Que paso que tardaste tanto en llegar, Wendy─,

─Lo siento Merudy, lo que paso fue que me quede hablando con un chico y...─ se detuvo al sentir la sonrisa picara de su amiga.

─La pequeña Wendy esta creciendo, incluso olvida a sus amigas para estar con su novio─ decía con burla y picardía en su voz.

─No es así... Natsu no es mi novio─.

Por alguna razón le dolió decir eso y no entendía porque .

─¡¿Natsu?!─ exclamo sorprendida ─¿Te refieres a Natsu Dragneel, uno de los chicos mas deseados de todo Fairy Tail?─.

Wendy no tenia idea de que aquel chico asistiese en Fairy tail y tampoco sabia fuese tan popular.

─Supongo... por cierto, se nos hace tarde─ Lo único que quería era desviar el tema.

─Oh es cierto, entremos rápido─ y lo logro.

Durante todas las clases Wendy no puso dejar de pensar en el. Le preocupaba el como reaccionaria al saber que algún pariente estaba muerto.

Terminaron las clases y Wendy aun pensaba en el, entonces decidió tomar el camino que pasaba por la casa del Dragnrel.

Creyó que al llegar al lugar el ya se habría ido... Pero el aun estaba ahí.Estaba sentado con su rostro hundido en sus rodillas. Se acerco a el lentamente.

─¿Estas bien?─ quiso saber la peli-azul.

─Lo se...─.

Ella lo miro sin comprender lo que había dicho ─¿saber qué?─.

─Lo que sucedió aquí...─ levanto la mirada. su mirada era distante y algo triste.

Le dolió ver lo así, no lo entendía, ¿porque le pesaba tanto que el estuviera triste? Ella miro al piso tratando de no llorar ─Entonces, ¿te diste cuenta?─ ¿Por que se sentía así? .

─¿Lo sabias?─.

Ella asintió ─En las noticias apareció el apellido Dragneel, al parecer alguien con ese apellido fue asesinado─ .

Las lagrimas de Wendy comenzaron a caer.

─No llores. para serte sincero creo que tengo amencia─.

La pequeña se sorprendió con lo que decía Natsu.

─La persona que murió aquí..Era mi padre─ este comenzó a llorar

La pequeña no cabía en su asombro y... no pudo evitarlo. Rompió en llanto.

* * *

><p>Hola! yo de nuevo uno una nueva historia con la que intentare hacerlos llorar sera una historia bastante corta tendra unos 10 o 12 capítulos<p>

Quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿quieren que tenga LEMON? si lo tiene o no eso no cambiara en absolutamente nada la historia y bueno...

Sin nada mas que decir Rubyrex Birch se despide

P.D. agreguenme en Facebook (Linck en mi "PROFILE")


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! "Dio mio" (XD) les traigo el nuevo cap. de esta historia que no esperaba que gustara tanto, me sorprendió un montón que a NatsuDS el escritor de "¿Nakama o amor?, el amanecer de los Hybrids" y a regalhtc escritor de "Victoria" ¡les gustara mi historia! por cierto NatsuDS, bastardo ¡¿Por que demonios tardas tanto maldito tiempo en actualizar?! (Nah, es broma. XD) Bueno sin mas que decir... ¡disfruten de el cap.! (exclamo demasiado, ¿no creen?).

* * *

><p>─La persona que murió aquí.. Era mi padre─ este comenzó a llorar<p>

La pequeña no cabía en su asombro y... no pudo evitarlo. Rompió en llanto.

La imagen de esa niña llorando era... Hermosa, se veía tan dulce y delicada, le hacia tener una sensación cálida en el pecho _"para que este pensando así seguro era un pervertido antes de perder mis recuerdos..." _pensó, ¡no es momento de pensar así!.

Se tranquilizo un poco y hablo ─¿Qué pasa? no deberías llorar─ llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de Wendy.

─Lo siento... es... solo que... debió ser muy triste para ti─

─No te preocupes... a decir verdad, no recuerdo a mi padre,

─Entonces ¿por que llorabas?─ dijo ya mas tranquila.

─Por que no recuerdo que clase de persona era, como era mi relación con el ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro... Solo recuerdo su nombre después de haberlo escuchado─ en su voz se podía escuchar tristeza, mucha tristeza.

─Y... ¿como fue que lo supiste?─.

─Fue cuando...─.

* * *

><p>Natsu se encontraba sentado en la acera frente a su casa cuando una camioneta blanca se estaciono frente a el. De aquel vehículo bajaron dos hombres con ,tenían muchas herramientas de limpieza.<p>

─Tendremos que limpiar mucho...─ comento uno de ellos.

─Sí, al parecer fue una escena muy violenta, por cierto ¿trajiste el blanqueador?─.

─Sí, traje lo suficiente─.

El peli-rosa se acerco a ellos, después de escuchar "Fue una escena muy violenta" se preocupo un poco, entonces quiso saber de que se trataba y fue a preguntar.

─Disculpen, ¿Podrían decirme que sucedió en mi casa?─.

Solo fue ignorado y aquellos sujetos continuaron su camino hasta el interior de la residencia. Decidió esperar afuera ya que aquella cinta le daba a entender que había pasado algo serio en la casa. al cabo de una hora esos tipos salieron del lugar y Natsu se volvió a acercar.

─Oigan─ intento llamarlos pero lo ignoraron nuevamente.

─Así que quien murió aquí fue el jefe de policía, ¿como se llamaba?─.

─Igneel, Igneel Dragneel, su hijo debe de estar devastado─.

─Bueno da igual... aun tenemos que limpiar otra escena así que apurémonos─ Dicho esto ambos subieron a la camioneta rápidamente dejando a un Peli-rosa en shock.

* * *

><p>─Ya veo...─ estaba impactada.<p>

De pronto el celular de la chica sonó .

─¿Hola?, ¿Mamá?─.

─Hola Wendy, solo llamaba para decirte que no llegare a casa hasta mañana así que no me esperes despierta─.

─Esta bien, por cierto mamá, ¿podría invitar a un amigo?─.

─claro, solo no hagan cosas indebidas─.

─¡Mamá!─ iba a regañar a su madre pero ella ya había cortado la llamada.

Gracias a los agudos oídos que el poseía logro escuchar lo dicho por la madre de Wendy cosa que lo hizo sonrojar de sobremanera, entonces desvió la mirada para esconder su vergüenza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un silencio muy tenso...

─B-bueno...─ fue la niña la que rompió aquel incomodo silencio ─e-en vista de que no tienes donde quedarte... Puedes quedarte conmigo... ¡Q-q-q-quise decir en mi casa!─ Se corrigió totalmente avergonzada, por alguna razón se sentía mas torpe al estar cerca de aquel chico con cabeza de chicle.

El aun tenia la mirada dirigida a otro lugar con la intención de esconder su rostro que se encontraba totalmente rojo ─supongo...─ "_¿Que demonios me sucede? me siento extraño cuando hablo con ella"._ sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista a la pequeña la cual le regalo una sonrisa nervios. Encantadora a su parecer.

La mente de el peli-rosa tubo un flash.

─_Te amo y quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Natsu_─ una Sombra le hablaba en su mente no podía ver bien de quien se trataba pero era la silueta de una chica, aunque no la veía bien pudo notar una bella sonrisa en aquella sombra, una sonrisa que le reconfortaba y le daba una sensación de calidez.

─¿Natsu?─ Wendy estaba pasando su mano frente al rostro del chico para hacerlo entrar en razón, una vez el chico recobro el sentido ─¿Sucede algo?─ pregunto extrañada.

Trataba de saber que fue eso─¿ha?, he..., no pasa nada...─.

─Bueno... deberíamos irnos, comienza a enfriar─ Dijo esto abrazándose a si misma, cosa que le pareció adorable al chico.

El solo asintió avergonzado. Ambos caminaron en silencio, uno por estar pensando en que fue lo que vio en su mente, se preguntaba quien era esa chica y la otra no sabia que decir, estaba ¿emocionada?, sí, por alguna razón le emocionaba el poder estar en casa a solas con Natsu.

Luego de pocos minutos llegaron a la residencia Marvell, era una casa humilde muy diferente a la de natsu la cual era una casa bastante lujosa. Al entrar Wendy se despojo el impermeable mostrando su uniforme de Fairy Tail el cual provoco otro flash en la cabeza de Dragneel.

se volvió a formar la misma sombre de hace un momento pero con la diferencia de que llevaba el uniforme que Wendy vestía, al parecer estaban en una habitación y tenían varios libros sobre una mesita ─_Vamos Natsu, concéntrate recuerda que si no pasas el examen te echaran de el equipo, ademas si apruebas tal vez reconsidere tu oferta─ _

─¿Te sucede algo?, estas muy pensativo...─ de nuevo la pequeña Wendy lo sacaba de su mente.

─No pasa nada─.

─oh olvidaba que descubrí algo sobre ti─.

─¿en serio? ¿Que es?─.

─Al parecer estudias en el mismo instituto que yo─.

─¿Soy un estudiante de secundaria? ¿soy tan estúpido como para que a mi edad estudie secundaria?─.

─Fairy Tail no es una secundaria, es una extensión de secundaria hasta preparatoria ─ dicho esto el chico se relajo un poco.

─Entiendo, ¿que mas descubriste?─.

─También descubrí que eres muy popular entre las chicas del instituto─.

─¿En serio?, bueno no las culpo...─ hablo algo arrogante.

Ese tono de voz molesto un poco a Wendy, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Natsu.

Ella se adentro a la casa pero luego de unos pasos se detuvo por que algo le sujetaba el brazo.

─Lo siento, ¿hizo algo que te molesto?─ intento acercarse a ella pero tropezó.

ambos cayeron en una posición algo comprometedora, Natsu estaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Wendy, el estaba hincado con sus piernas a los costados de el cuerpo de le pequeña. Sentia la sensacion de que esto ya lo habia vivido. Un Deja vu.

Los dos chicos estaban tremenda-mente sonrojados con sus miradas sobre los ojos del otro.

Wendy abrazo la cintura del peli-rosa intentando reducir la distancia entre sus rostros ─Na-Natsu...─ cerro los ojos esperando el contacto labio a labio.

El se acercaba lentamente a la chica faltaban poco menos de 4 centímetros para rosar sus labios, la corta distancia les hacia sentir sus otro flas. el chico abrió sus labios articulando un nombre ─Levy...─.

* * *

><p>No se esperaban lo de Levy ¿verdad?.<p>

Déjenme sus hermosos Reviews. tengo algo que preguntar ¿les estoy causando dudas y preguntas con respecto a la historia? si es así díganme que les atormenta y yo tratare de responder con forme avance la historia.

A partir del capitulo 3 los capitulos serán mas largos.

Sin mas que decir ¡Me despido!


End file.
